


AU where they stayed in bed

by KFletcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, i'm just trying to patch the hole in my heart with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFletcher/pseuds/KFletcher
Summary: AU where everything after the first 20 minutes of Infinity War didn't happen and there's sweet fluff instead.





	AU where they stayed in bed

Wanda was still getting used to the feeling of waking up from sleep at a normal pace. She had spent so long jolting awake in the middle of the night, gasping and shaking from some nightmare or another, that the foggy feeling was still unusual to her. Still, as she cracked her eyes open to see the glints of early morning sun on soft blonde hair, and feel Vision’s quiet breath at the pit of her neck, his body nestled next to hers like a puzzle piece… it wasn’t such an unwelcome sensation either.

Unconsciously sensing her waking, Vision’s breaths deepened and he shifted slowly. Wanda brushed her lips over his forehead. He let out a sigh, and his eyes fluttered open.

“Did you dream?” she asked him, as his arm slung over her waist found its way under her shirt to rub her back. Blinking away sleep, he looked into her eyes. A smile wormed its way onto his face.

“I think I dreamed that I saw an angel… but then I woke and realized I had one right before me.”

“You did not,” Wanda laughed, swatting at his shoulder. Chuckling, he rolled onto his back and stretched.

“I didn’t dream, but I do still have an angel by my side,” he insisted, reaching over and taking a lock of her hair. He toyed with it between his fingers. Wanda shrugged and watched him for a while, still groggy from sleep. After a moment, his eyes flicked back to her face. “Might I suggest that we stay in bed today?” he asked. A sly lilt played in his voice.

Wanda was at the brink of protesting—it had been several days since they had left the room for anything other than food (as much by her suggestion as by his)—but as she looked back at him and the fathomless blue of his eyes and the radiant smile as he gazed at her, a little knot in her chest loosened. “All right,” she relented, as she flicked his nose. He chuckled and sat up on his elbow. His other hand rubbed down her side.

“Did _you_ dream?” he asked.

Wanda flushed immediately, and his grin widened.

“You needn’t tell me if it embarrasses you,” he said, smoothing her shirt.

“It’s not embarrassing, just… unexpected.”

He quirked an eyebrow, listening.

“I dreamed… that it was the two of us. And two children as well. They were the same age—I think they must have been twins.”

Vision hummed, eyes unfocused as he became lost in thought. “Is that something you have wished for?” he asked.

Wanda shrugged. “I haven’t thought about it. I assumed that it wouldn’t be possible anyway.”

“I’m afraid you may be right,” said Vision, “but it is a beautiful sentiment nonetheless.”

They sat silently for a moment, pondering, still except for Vision’s thumb rubbing her hip. Wanda supposed that, somewhere in the future, the idea of having children didn’t sound like a terrible one. There would always be some part of her heart that would feel empty without a family, but it was patched over well enough with her friends and lover. Maybe it was something to think about if life ever allowed for it.

Finally, breaking her reverie, Wanda reached over and tickled Vision’s stomach. He flinched and drew his knees up, gasping out a laugh. Wanda giggled.

“Ticklish Vizh,” she teased, sitting up to reach her other hand to his side. He crumpled up, trying in vain to fight back her onslaught. Flush with success, Wanda climbed onto him, straddling his thighs to gain leverage. He twisted under her, breathless with laughter now, begging for reprieve before she finally let up, a stupid smile tugging at her mouth. Gasping for air, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he relaxed slowly.

“It is always good to see you smile,” he said, reaching up to trace the edges of her mouth (flinching once along the way as she made a move to tickle him again).

Wanda leaned into his hand, kissing the heel of his palm. She ran her fingers through his hair—it still felt new to her despite all the weeks he’d had it—and then leaned forward, crossing her arms over his chest and resting her chin on top of them to look at him.

“I wish that we could have forever,” she said, and he nodded silently. It was something they had both said often of late. They knew that time would catch up with them eventually. Still, they had their fantasies. Vision closed his eyes as she went on. “If we had forever, we could travel somewhere far away. We could find an old house—a shack—in Spain. In a field of flowers. We could just spend years building it into something new. We could sell flowers for lovers and families.” She sighed.

“If we had forever—” Wanda closed her eyes in turn as Vision began. “—we could live in a lighthouse on a beach. It would be a beacon for safety, as you always have been.”

Wanda blew out a little huff of air, ruffling his blonde locks. He knew that she didn’t agree with his praise of her, but it never stopped him. He smiled softly, running a hand up and down her back. A quiet patter of rain on the window soothed them both as the cool sunlight clouded over.

“I love you,” he said, so softly Wanda could barely hear it over the rain.

“I love you,” she concurred.

Wanda understood immediately the meaning behind his hand petting at her shoulder then, and she untangled herself to scoot forward and kiss him. His hand sunk into her shirt, pressing her close as she did. By now, they were both accustomed to the other’s kisses—and Vision’s kisses were always slow and deep and breathtaking. Wanda clasped her hands around the back of his neck, rubbing her thumbs on his jaw, and his hand on her shoulder gathered up the fabric of her shirt as his tongue slipped along her lower lip. A buzz of heat zipped down her spine at that, and she smiled against his mouth.

He stopped kissing her for moment to admire it.

“I am glad we stayed in bed today,” she said, angling herself to kiss him again.


End file.
